Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born as Kal-El) also known as Superman is a super-powered alien from the planet Krypton, who lives in Smallville and works in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. He is the fiancé of Lois Lane. Early Life "You are my home, you're my family. You make me feel like I actually belong." – Clark, to Kara Kent Clark was born as Kal-El, the only son of Jor-El and Lara, on the planet Krypton. Kal-El was a few weeks old, when Krypton was about to be destroyed after his uncle Zor-El ignited Krypton's core and also due to General Zod's attempt to conquer its people, Jor-El placed Kal-El in a spaceship, to send him to a good family on the planet Earth where he visited years ago. Though Lara wondered if the people of Earth would accept and love him, Jor-El reassured her that the family he chose would be good to him. Kal-El came to Earth during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Kansas, on October 16, 1985. He was sent from Krypton as an infant, but because of the distance from Earth, Kal-El appeared to be between the ages of three and four when his ship crash-landed. Jonathan and Martha Kent found him in Miller's Field and told the town that they had quietly adopted him. Unable to have children themselves, the Kent's adopted the young orphan and raised him as their son. Because he owed a favor from Lionel Luthor, Jonathan allowed him to produce forged paperwork that made it official. They arbitrarily picked a May 13, 1982 birth date for their new son and named him Clark, Martha's maiden name. Clark formed a friendship with another farmer's son, Pete Ross in early childhood. He also was grade school friends with Greg Arkin and Abigail Fine. Pete talks about their early friendship in Metamorphosis, Jonathan mentions it in Velocity and Clark indicates that he has known Abigail Fine since grade school. Clark had been in love with Lana Lang for most of his life. Lana lived a mile away and while growing up, Clark used his telescope in his loft to spy on her. However, Lana almost always wore a necklace with a meteor rock charm on it. As a result, Clark could not even come into close physical proximity without being physically affected but never understood why. Clark met Chloe Sullivan in eighth grade and along with Pete Ross, the three formed an inseparable trio. Clark was considerably stronger than other children at an early age. Martha noticed his strength the day she brought him home. He even cracked the kitchen table in half and occasionally put holes in the walls during tantrums. He once lifted a 500-pound bed frame as a toddler. Because Jonathan and Martha did not want him to inadvertently injure other children, Clark was not allowed in playgroups or to play on sports teams as a child. Indeed, in an attempt to protect Pete from a bully, he once threw the other child through a door. Clark developed super-speed around age six. Jonathan and Martha taught Clark that his abilities were "gifts", but also that he should never tell anyone else about them. By the time he was 14, he knew that he was adopted, but he seriously began to question his strange powers and confronted his parents, demanding answers. Though they told him he was born this way, they didn't tell him of his alien origins. For a short time, Clark became friends with Lex Luthor after he was accidentally hit by Lex's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex from drowning. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Frustrated, Clark confessed to Jonathan that he didn't dive in after Lex's car; he was actually hit by it. SV Season 1 In his junior year, Clark's closest friends were Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. The three worked on the high school newspaper, the Smallville Torch, together for Smallville High School. Clark's duties were minimal, such as writing the lunch menu and other small articles. Clark was accidentally hit by Lex Luthor's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex from drowning. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Frustrated, Clark confessed to Jonathan that he didn't dive in after Lex's car; he was actually hit by it. Later that night, Jonathan Kent decided to tell Clark the whole story of how he joined the family. They always knew he was special. Not just for who he is, or for his uncanny abilities. They knew because he dropped out of the sky in a silver spacecraft, which they hid in the storm cellar. Clark is initially overjoyed, until the rocket begins playing a recorded message from Jor-El. The Kryptonian scientist introduces himself as the father of Kal-El, last son of Krypton. He says that his powers will protect him in the environment of the planet Earth, but that he is not one of the Earthlings. Clark reacts with rage, but the ship is resistant to his powers. Clark runs across the field and breaks down crying. John catches up to him, and the two embrace. Clark went to gather his thoughts and had his first conversation with his eternal crush, Lana Lang. Clark finally realized the effect of meteor rock on him when Lana's boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, saw Clark and Lana talking, then chose Clark to be the traditional Scarecrow, weakening him with Lana's necklace. Clark met many metahumans and mutants his junior year, those who used their abilities to keep themselves alive and achieve their vengeful goals, such as Sean Kelvin and Tina Greer, and those that would seem to be cursed with their gifts and use them to help others, such as the blind, precognitive Cassandra Carver, the persuasive hermit Kyle Tippet, and the young telepath Ryan James. Clark sometimes considered the possibility of a romantic relationship with Chloe, but was worried that it would mean losing her as a friend and still held hope that he and Lana were meant to be together. Defying his parents, Clark revealed his origins and powers to Pete when Pete found Clark's ship in a cornfield and asked Clark to help him move it. At first, Pete was angry with Clark for not trusting him and stopped speaking to him. However, Pete was kidnapped by Dr. Steven Hamilton, who threatened to kill him unless he revealed Clark's secret. Clark came to Pete's rescue and the two worked together to escape Dr. Hamilton. Understanding the responsibility and danger of knowing Clark's secret, Pete forgave Clark for keeping it from him. Clark bought a class ring that had red meteor rock in it, discovering the drug-like effects it has on him. He became rebellious and somewhat dangerous for the first time. Pete and Jonathan had to work together to overpower Clark and destroy the ring. Clark learned that Earth's sun was the source of his powers when a solar flare caused them to go into overdrive or fail completely. During this time, he met the drunk Perry White. Perry witnessed Clark's powers, but since he was perpetually drunk, nobody believed him. Under the effects of the solar flare, Clark became vulnerable and Perry was convinced that everything he saw from Clark was probably a drunken hallucination. Clark decided to take Chloe to the Spring Formal. They almost kissed, but the news of tornadoes in Smallville interrupted their evening together and he left her to rescue Lana. Clark was among the hundreds of volunteers who helped restore Smallville after the devastating tornadoes. Many major events happened as Clark finished his junior year. Lana announced that she was moving to Paris and Clark decided to reveal his secret to her to make her stay. But when Pete was beaten up by one of Lionel's lackeys, Clark changed his mind because he did not want to put Lana in danger. Clark said goodbye to his longtime friend when Pete's parents got divorced and Pete decided to move to Wichita with his mother. Lionel told Clark about Lex's secret room, which contained the evidence of Lex investigating his secrets. Clark declared that since Lex had not stopped researching him, their friendship was over. However, he kept his promise to testify against Lionel. On Clark's birthday, the ship began broadcasting the message "The day is coming," which only Clark and Dr. Walden could hear. Clark found Dr. Walden at his barn with the key and with a powerful ability to project energy. Later, Jor-El called to him through the ship, saying that it was time to leave Smallville forever for him to fulfill his destiny. When Clark defiantly resisted, Jor-El burned the sign of his ancestors on Clark's chest as a warning of any future disobedience. Thinking this was the only way to escape his biological father's grip, Clark entered the light and disappeared. SV Season 2 Three months later, Clark reappeared in Smallville in a cornfield as Kal-El with no recollection of his life as Clark Kent. He was found by Lois Lane, who took him to the hospital, where Martha came and took him back to the Kent Farm, hoping that Clark would return to normal. Kal-El insisted that it was his destiny to collect the Kryptonian Stones of Power, and was summoned by the first one: the Crystal of Fire, which was recovered by Lex in Egypt. He flew away, took the stone from Lex, and put it in an altar in the Kawatche Caves. Martha contacted Dr. Virgil Swann to help free Clark from Kal-El and Dr. Swann sent his associate, Bridgette Crosby. Crosby gave Martha a piece of black kryptonite and Martha used it to separate Clark from Kal-El; Clark then used the black kryptonite to eliminate Kal-El. Back to normal, Clark began to help Lois investigate Chloe's murder. They discovered that Chloe was indeed alive and saved her from a metahuman assassin. During his senior year, Clark again went against his parents' wishes and joined the football team, becoming the star quarterback in his rookie year. Unsurprisingly, he successfully took the team to an undefeated season and a state championship. Clark won a football scholarship from Metropolis University, but turned it down when he realized that he would be under too much scrutiny to conceal his powers. Clark befriended Bart Allen, a boy that also had super-speed and used it to pickpocket and steal. He helped Bart realize that he should not use his powers to commit crimes or hurt others. Clark learned that Lex had a manuscript with a hidden map to another Stone of Power. Bart stole the map to sell it, putting both of their lives in danger. However, Clark's influence made Bart decide to give it back; he saved Clark and left Smallville, promising to try to live a more moral life. Even though he was preparing for a visit from a representative from Princeton University, Lois convinced Clark to throw a birthday party for Chloe in his barn. The party got raucous and out of hand when Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and her companions attended, possessing the bodies of Lana, Chloe, and Lois. They stripped Clark of his powers when he tried to stop him; he received them back when he touched the Crystal of Fire. When Clark destroyed Isobel's spell book with his heat vision, the girls returned to normal. As his senior year drew to a close, Clark had many strange things happen to him; he got possessed by Dawn Stiles during his senior prom, lost his memory, and he and Lana found a rapidly-aging child left abandoned in a field. Clark decided to attend Central Kansas A&M University so that he could commute while continuing to live at home and help his parents with the farm. The day he graduated from high school, Clark had a precognitive nightmare of something terrible happening in Smallville. Immediately after Clark accepted his diploma, the coming of another meteor shower was announced. Clark once again sought guidance from his Kryptonian birth father and Jor-El told him that he must reunite the Stones of Power immediately. As the meteors began to bombard Smallville, Clark managed to find the other two Stones of Power and reunited them to form the Crystal of Knowledge. After grabbing the crystal, he was teleported to the Arctic Circle where he threw the crystal into a blanket of snow and created the Fortress of Solitude. SV Season 3 Clark entered the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El told him that he had to stay and prepare to save Earth from a great evil from Krypton. He began his training, but unbeknownst to him, Chloe was also transported to the Arctic with him. Unable to withstand the sub-zero temperatures, she collapsed inside the Fortress. Clark interrupted his training and Jor-El initially forbade him to leave, but relented. Clark took Chloe to a hospital in the Yukon. There, she admitted that she discovered his powers months ago and Clark told her that he was, in fact, from another planet. Clark returned to Smallville and banished the Disciples of Zod to the Phantom Zone. When three mutant criminals from Belle Reve escaped and held Lana, Jonathan, and Martha hostage, Clark and Chloe were able to stop them. When he discovered that Lex was responsible for their escape, Clark ended their friendship. Shortly after, Clark and Lana made love for the first time in Lana's apartment. The night of Jonathan's senatorial election, Jonathan had a secret meeting with Lionel. When Clark and Martha returned home, they saw Jonathan wandering around the farm. Having just beaten up Lionel, Jonathan collapsed to the ground and died in Clark's arms. Later, Clark told his mother that he "sort-of dropped out" of college to help with the farm. He also befriended a mysterious vigilante in Gotham City, Helena Bertinelli. Andrea helped Clark find a thief who stole his father's watch from his mother and his experience with her helped Clark cope with his father's passing. Clark was forced to confirm what Lionel already knew when Lionel and Martha were kidnapped by a vindictive former LuthorCorp employee. In order to save his mother's life, he had to reveal his powers to Lionel. Clark later confronted Lionel, most likely to gauge exactly what he would do with his newfound information. Lionel maintained that he cared too much about Martha to expose Clark, but Clark did not believe him. Clark saved the life of a stranger, Graham Garrett, who vowed to repay Clark for his kindness. Unfortunately, Graham was a hit man with the ability to make himself invisible and he decided to kill Lex as a way to repay Clark. When he went to the Luthor Mansion to warn Lex, Clark saw Lex and Lana kissing. Symbolically, the telescope he used to admire Lana from afar "broke" on the same day she came to tell him that she and cheating on him with Lex. When Lex was kidnapped by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers, Jor-El explained to Clark that Zod was responsible for Krypton's destruction and that his mind and spirit required a host body to inhabit on Earth. In order to prevent Zod's release, Clark must destroy Zod's chosen vessel: Lex. He was given a Kryptonian dagger to do so. When Fine approached Clark, he refused to release Zod. Fine then released a computer virus which spread rapidly to every major city on Earth. With Metropolis in chaos, Clark went to get Chloe, but she urged him to go without her and stop Zod. Saying she might never see him again, Chloe gave him a passionate kiss. Clark confronted Zod in Lex's body, but he was overpowered and thrown into the Phantom Zone. SV Season 4 While in the Phantom Zone, Clark found himself powerless and surrounded by deadly beings imprisoned by Jor-El. He met Raya, a Kryptonian who was one of Jor-El's assistants. Raya helped Clark escape just in time to save Martha and Lionel. Clark confronted General Zod and, after a brutal fight, used the Crystal of El to separate Zod from Lex and send him back to the Phantom Zone. After the Dark Thursday disaster, Clark began to rebuild what Zod had destroyed, working several nights in a row. He started feeling tired and sick and sneezed so powerfully, it blew the barn door off of its hinges and almost hit Lois when she was on her morning jog. With the sneeze, Clark developed a new power: super-breath and used his newly-acquired power to save Lex and Lana from a burning lab. Clark discovered that the Green Arrow was actually Oliver Queen and revealed his powers to Oliver. Clark prevented Lois and Chloe from discovering the Green Arrow's true identity and later, with Chloe's help, Clark learned that there were more "Zoners" in other parts of the world and that Raya escaped the Phantom Zone as well. Clark has as objective to recapture all the fugitives and in his quest battled an female alien named Gloria. On Thanksgiving, due to Jonathan's absence, Clark told his mother that he wasn't feeling very thankful, but Martha insisted on inviting their closest friends for dinner. He also discovered that Oliver was taking a drug to speed up healing, but also caused erratic behavior and aggression. Clark unsuccessfully pleaded with Oliver to stop and ended up having to use the drug to save Lex. Oliver was suitably chastised and joined the Kents for Thanksgiving dinner, along with Lionel, Chloe, and Lois. Clark also helped Oliver keep his secret from Lois and while disguised as the Green Arrow, he received his first kiss from Lois. Clark met Bart Allen again, but when Bart was captured by Lex, he learned that Oliver had assembled a team of superhumans to stop Lex's Level 33.1 activities. Clark went to save Bart, but he was incapacitated by kryptonite. The Green Arrow rescued him and Clark joined the other heroes in their effort to blow up the facility. Oliver asked Clark to join the team, but Clark told him he was obligated to capture the Zoners first. Tobias Rice revealed that Chloe was, in fact, meteor-infected and Chloe was abducted, but returned as Clark and Jimmy Olsen frantically searched for her. Chloe made Clark X-ray her and when he located a GPS tracking device inside her, she forced him to burn it out of her. Later, Clark promised to help Chloe control her powers if she ever develops any. When the day of Lex and Lana's wedding arrived, Clark decided to tell Lana his secret. However, unbeknownst to him, Lana had already witnessed his powers earlier that day. She promised to meet him at his barn where Clark intended to propose. However, Lionel blackmailed Lana into going through with the wedding and Clark was heartbroken as he watched Lex and Lana exchange vows. Angered about Lana's marriage, Clark resorted to hunting down evil metahumans and turning them over to the police. After getting a tip from Oliver, Clark found Kane, a Mutant featured on a lethal Internet fighting ring. After persuading the emcee, Richtor Maddox, to let him into the ring, Clark had to fight Lois, who had been trying to get a story but was caught. Clark and Kane duked it out, but eventually Kane was beaten when Clark knocked him through the air. When Chloe enlisted Clark's help to rescue her mother, who was being held captive by Lex, Clark was able to save both of them after a mind-controlled Chloe tries to shoot Lex. While Chloe was making arrangements for her mother, Moira began to slip back into her catatonic state, so Clark told her all about her daughter and her accomplishments. After Lex was trapped in a series of underground tunnels laced with kryptonite, Lionel pleaded with Clark to rescue him. Although he located Lex, he was injured and grew weaker from the exposure to the meteorite. Lex helped him and while they tried to find a way out, they analyze the breakdown of their friendship. Once everything has passed, Clark revealed to his mother that he felt responsible for Lex's descent into evil because he gave up on him too soon. Clark went to Lionel´s office to confront him, but instead found the Martian Manhunter who explained that Lex was hunting the last phantom and needed to be stopped. When Clark learned that Lana had died from a car bomb while trying to leave town, he went to find Lex for revenge, but the two were confronted by the last phantom, who recognize Clark and took some of his DNA to perfect himself. The phantom took Clark's form and then thrown Clark´s out of the Reeves Dam, destroying the place. SV Season 5 Bizarro wanted to kill Clark and live his life since he obtained all of Clark's memories and started to become stronger absorbing kryptonite. After momentarily escape from him, Clark helped Lois and an unconscious Chloe to get out of the dam that was breaking and takes them to the hospital, were the doctors pronounced Chloe´s dead. A grief-stricken Clark was able to super-hearing Chloe's cries for help and rescued her from the morgue. With Chloe and the Martian Manhunter's help, Clark was able to defeat Bizarro by punching him towards the Sun out of the Reeve's Dam after discovering that the sun was his greatest weakness. Still sad over Lana´s death, Clark decided to start his Kryptonian training after her funeral and told Lois he was leaving Smallville. However, after he found his kryptonian cousin Kara who had been in suspended animation for eighteen years, decided to delay his plans and help her to adapt to life on earth. He let Kara stay with him at the farm, but when he went to ask Jor-El about her, Jor-El told him that Kara could have a hidden agenda and that his training begins with watching over her. Clark tries to help Kara to control all her abilities so they could go unnoticed as he had done all his life, but Kara declared rebelliously that she would learn on her own. It is at this time that Lois suggests that Clark apply to work at the Daily Planet, Clark initially says no, but soon realizes that he had been holding onto a life on the farm that no longer existed and decided to apply for a position at the Daily Planet and was hired as a reporter/copy-boy. On his first day at the Daily Planet, a bus exploded outside of the building that morning and Clark quickly began helping the victims, including his old friend and new boss, Lex Luthor, who had just bought The Daily Planet. When Kara returns and rescues Clark from two mutant beauty queens, Clark realized that she would be fine living on earth on her way. By that time, Clark was shocked when Lana returned to him and explained that she faked her death to get out of her marriage with Lex. Lana told Clark that she wanted to be with him again, but Clark rejected her as he was falling in love with Lois. Clark learned from the Martian Manhunter that Kara and her family were enemies of his and Jor-El and warned Clark not to trust Kara and to locate her missing crystal before her. Kara got upset that Clark didn't trust her and disappeared for weeks. While searching for the crystal, Clark learned that Chloe had decided to undergo a radical cure for her meteor-rock infection and saved her after learned that the doctor involved, was actually killing his patients. Bizarro imprisoned Clark in a crystal in The Fortress for over a month, while Bizarro attempted to take over Clark's life and seduce Lana to fall in love with "Clark". When Bizarro went to the Fortress looking for a kryptonian shield, Jor-El released Clark so he could defeat him. Clark was able to find the owner of the shield, Dax-Ur, who gave him blue kryptonite and Clark defeated Bizarro again. After the Bizarro fiasco, Clark tells Lana that it wasn't him who loved her, it was Bizarro, heartbroken and lonely she decided to leave for awhile. Shortly thereafter, Clark and Lois began to grow closer. Batman When Clark and Batman meet each other for the first time, Batman is on the trail of the criminal known as Magpie. He is interrupted in a lead by Superman who regards him as an outlaw. Rather than risk capture, Batman informs Superman that should the latter make any attempts to come near him, a signal will be activated that will trigger a bomb and kill a person somewhere in the city. The two are forced to work together and eventually capture Magpie. In the end, Batman reveals to Superman that the endangered person is Batman himself. Superman departs cautioning Batman against crossing any further lines. Batman admits to himself of a respect for Superman’s innate goodness and wonders if, in a different reality, they could have been friends. SV Season 6 SV Season 7 SV Season 7 Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time but his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe, Superman has feats of strength currently, such as being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain and they can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on the size, he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, he is so strong he has been able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity named Starbreaker was pushing it into the Sun, he is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds. Superman has been chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself. He can become "supercharged" and exceed his "normal" power levels as evident when his power absorption ability ran amok which needed the Parasite to drain off his excessive power levels. ::Superhuman Durability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova (A result of Brainiac’s technology.) at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system.) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::Superhuman Longevity: Superman like all other Kryptonians, aren't immortal, they just age at a far, far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Superman has the ability to fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes so we can assume that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ::Superhuman Speed: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350). ::Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Superman does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. ::X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ::Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. Relationships *''Relationships'': Clark Kent/Relationships *''Family'': Clark Kent/Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- * Lois Lane * Lana Lang Friends ---- References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Public Identity Category:Engaged Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Kryptonian Category:Justice League Members Category:Daily Planet Employee Category:House Of El